The Mario Party Game Show!
by JetBlue
Summary: Hello Mario Party fans! I have great news! Twenty contestants will go through many challenges and humorous drama to win a grand prize of a million coins! Every "episode," viewers like you can vote off one character until the winner is decided! Enjoy! -Your Host, Mario.
1. Chapter 1

# The Mario Party Game Show! Ep 1 #

The Contestants

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

A/N: Sorry for NO UPDATES AT ALL. I have been trying new stories, but I had no feel for them. But now I have a fic, and... well, I guess that's it. Oh, I'll have a message out for you guys (and gals) at the end. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dignity. And maybe I don't even own that... oh, there it is.

(Inspired by Owen96's "Who Wants to Be A Superstar?"

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Cameras loomed over the large outdoor stage. The stage had many lights because it was nighttime. Many fans (mainly toads) cheered as Mario walked up on stage.

"We love you Mario!" A goomba fangirl cried.

Parakarry, who was also in the crowd, crossed his arms, "Pff, Mario is so overrated."

"Shut up! Mario stomp your race's faces flat!" The goomba fangirl suddenly takes a hammer from nowhere and smashes his head with it.

"OW! Well... he kills thousands of Goombas every year!" Parakarry shot back. The fangirl's eyes widened at the truth.

As Mario picked up his microphone, the crowd died down.

"Thank you, thank you. Welcome to the first ever episode of The Mario Party Game Show! I'm your awsome host, Mario! Today we will audition 20 players for the game! Now for the first player! Say hello to my brothern, Luigi!"

Luigi slowly walks onto the stage, scratching his head.

"Come on Luigi. We need a line of dialogue from you," Mario whispered.

"Uh... hi?" He waved. There was an awkward moment of silence, except for a Dry Bones in the crowd, who coughed.

"Whatever. Next up is Peach, my ex-fiancee!" Mario announced.

"EX-FIANCEE! ARE YOU ON CRACK!?" Peach shrieked, stomping onto the stage.

"Maybe... anyways, Peach, chill! It was just a joke!" Mario reassures. When no one was looking, Mario took out a locket and opened it. Inside it was a picture of Pauline.

"Uh, Mario, are you gonna introduce the contestants or what?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, yeah. Daisy, come on up!" He said, remembering where he was.

"Yay! I'm on a gameshow!" She cheered as she ran onto the stage.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, Yoshi, I have no more clever introduction lines, so just get on the stage.

"Yahoo!" Yoshi said.

"Birdo!" Mario called. She walks onto the stage, "Why is Yoshi like this?"

"Oh, he hit his head on something. If I hit it again, he'll be fine," she sighed and knocked him on the head.

"Hey, Birdo!" He smiled a cheesy smile and waved.

"Ugh..."

The contestants continued to be announced in a manner like this.

Toad!

"Hiya, guys!"

Toadette!

"Let's win this... uh oh, need some depression pills..."

Wario!

"Wawawawawa! She takes pills!"

Waluigi!

"So... you have a strange laugh, and you're fat!"

Bowser!

"I thought that this was the Torture Chamber in my castle. How the hell did I get here!?"

Rosalina!

"One word... magic, Bowser. The fans needed a big brute that everyone hates."

DK!

"Thank god I'm not him!"

Dixie

"Ugh, I hate coming to game sho- hey, is that Toadette!?"

Kooper!

"Yay! People finally favor me over Koops!"

Bombette!

"I doubt it."

Watt!

"Oh, you just got SHOCKED! Or is it BURNED? I forget."

Goombella!

"My favorite color is chocolate!"

Koops!

"Think again Kooper!"

Vivian!

"I'm so gonna win."

Bobbery!

"I... I don't have anything to say..."

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

The contestants line up on the stage, backs straight.

"Okay, that's all of the contestants! Now, before we do anything, I have to say that this show allows cut-offs. They will have to be in parentheses, though!" Mario informs.

(Bombette, the Pink Bob-Omb: "When Mario said we could have cut-offs. I got so happy! OMG I'm actually doing this! Yay!")

"Not now, Bombette!" Mario scolds. He kicks her off the stage. She tumbles down some stairs.

(Bombette, the Pink Bob-Omb: "When I when the prize money in this show, I am going to sue his #$&! Oh, this show is censored, huh?")

(Peach, the Blond Princess: "Hahahahahahahahahahaha! That was hilarious when Bombette fell down the stairs!")

(Toad, the Toad: "Hi dad! Look at me! I'm on a TV show! You're never on a TV show!")

"Enough!" Mario screams, "Now, here's how things work here!"

A large TV drops onto the stage. It reads: Routine - The contestants go into minigames, where they either go free-for-all or on teams. When on teams, the winning team is safe from elimination, while the losing team isn't. When it's free-for-all, the winner(s) is/are safe from elimination, while all other players aren't. The players who are in danger get eliminated by the voters' reviews. Then the cycle continues.

"Not only that, but the minigames... our decided by our viewers! Dun dun dun!" Mario mimicked the iconic sound.

"Like, wow! That's alot of, like, words! Like, can I, like, read that again? I'd like to know what, like, what I'm doing!" Goombella requested.

"Shut up already! You're so annoying!" Waluigi cried. He kicks her off the stage. Goombella lands on Bombette.

"Ah! That hurts!" Bombette cries.

"No one cares," Wario says, taking out a bag out garlic flavored chips and eating the bag whole. He then burps at Yoshi.

"I don't feel so good," Yoshi groans before passing out.

"FOR THE LOVE OF COCONUTS, ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Mario shrieks. Everyone does.

"NOW FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE, ALL OF YOU WILL STAND ON A HUGE, FLAT, CIRCULAR PLATFORM. IF YOU MANAGE TO STAY ON FOR TWENTY MINUTES, YOU WIN IMMUNITY! THERE ARE NO OFFICIAL TEAMS, BUT YOU CAN FORM ALLIENCES! KAMMY, IF YOU WILL!" Mario explained in all caps.

"As long as I get paid," She mumbles. She then waves her wand at the contestants, including the now awake Bombette, Goombella, and Yoshi.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

TWENTY MINUTES REMAINING

As Mario said, the contestants land on a large circular platform.

(Birdo, the Thing: "Wow. My first challenge. I sure can't lose this, right?")

"Nice!" Kooper smiles, "This seems to be a breeze!"

Suddenly, the platform begins to spin, catching Kooper off guard. He falls onto Daisy, who falls into the water.

"Woah, that was close!" Peach sighed, wiping her forehead, "Thought he would knock me in!"

"Oh no," Toadette whimpered, "I'm afraid of heights."

"No need to worry! The platform is only above a huge trampoline!" Mario tells her over an intercom.

"Ooh, like, a trampoline? Like, geronimo!" Goombella laughs maniacally, jumping off of the platform.

"She IS crazy," DK sighs, "Good thing I didn't get eliminated yet."

SEVENTEEN MINUTES REMAINING

"Hey, are we forming an alliance?" Wario asked, trying hard to stay on the now fast-spinning platform, "We are brothers you know."

Waluigi was about to agree, but then he took a whiff of air. Wario was fat and smelly, so of coarse, Waluigi could only take one course of action:

"Screw you!" Waluigi kicked Wario in the shin.

"OWAWAWAWA!" Wario fell over and rolled around the platform, narrowly avoiding other players.

FOURTEEN MINUTES REMAINING

"I think I'm gonna puke," Yoshi gags, "All this spinning is NOT good for my stomach.

"Don't worry lad," Bobbery told him, "It's not so bad. I used to sail high in low across the seas, going through many stor-"

Wario, who is still rolling, rams into Bobbery and Yoshi, and all three of them fall off of the platform.

"Thats it! BLLLLLAAAAAARRRRRGH!" Yoshi puked into Wario's mouth, who in response, puked on Bobbery's shoe.

"That, by far, is the most disgusting thing I've seen... or smelled... in my life," Bobbery admited.

TWELVE MINUTES REMAINING

(Luigi, the Green Plumber: Wow. I never thought I made it this far. I might even win!)

Luigi's whole body began to slip away from everyone else's. He inched towards the edge.

"Waaaahhh! Help me!" Luigi slid towards the edge, his feet just inches away from it.

"Hold on! You're Yoshi's friend, so you're important to me in some way!" Birdo said, and reached out her hand. Right before Luigi fell over the edge, she caught Luigi.

"Wow, that was the least meanest thing you have ever said to me!" Luigi smiled.

"You mean nicest?" Birdo corrected.

"Nope!" Luigi replied.

(Birdo, the Thing: "That son of a #$&!")

Birdo immediately let go of Luigi's hand, so he fell off.

"Why, Birdo, why!?" He whined.

(Luigi, the Plumber: "I was totally wrong.")

TEN MINUTES REMAINING

Mario's voice comes over the intercom, "Okay, here are the contestants who got out so far: Daisy, Goombella, Yoshi, Wario, Bobbey, and Luigi. Here are the remaining contestants: Peach, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Waluigi, Bowser, Rosalina, DK, Dixie, Kooper, Bombette, Watt, Koops, and Vivian. Now, since most of you are still in, I think I need to up the difficulty a notch. So now I will have cannons from afar fire boxing gloves at you. That is all!"

"Eh, how hard can it get?" Dixie shrugged.

POW! Twelve boxing gloves fired at the contestants.

"Oof!" One of the gloves hits Dixie in the face, and she tumbles towards the edge.

"Dixie!" Toadette sees another glove flying at the monkey, so she tackles her down.

"Ow! Get off me!" Dixie, not knowing that Toadette saved her, kicked Toadette in the face, knocking her off of the platform.

(Toadette, Toad's Brother: "Wow, I save her from a punch in the face and she eliminates me! Way to thank me for saving her butt!")

"You eliminated my sister!" Toad got very angry, and tried to punch Dixie in the back of the head, but he is punched in the back of the head by a glove.

"Huh?" Dixie turns around to see Toad, who is unconscious, fall on her. They both tumble off of the platform.

EIGHT MINUTES REMAINING

A shoe thrown by someone who has been eliminated hits Waluigi in the back of his head.

"Hey! Who the hell threw this!?" He screamed. No one answered, which made Waluigi furious. He threw the shoe at Bowser.

"Ugh! Waluigi, what the #$&!?" Bowser picks up the shoe.

"You threw that at me!" He explained.

"Hey, numbskull, Bowser doesn't wear shoes!" DK laughed. Suddenly, he was hit by the shoe.

"Sorry, meant to hit Waluigi," Bowser snickered.

"You little!" DK ran towards Bowser, but suddenly Birdo, who was for some reason wearing boxing gloves, punched DK in the face, knocking him over the edge off the platform.

"Birdo, what the #$&?" Waluigi asked, a little scared.

"I'm tired of all of your stupid fighting! It's giving me a headache, so I'm gonna shut you up!" Birdo gives a swift blow to Waluigi's stomach, who floats off of the platform.

"What, I'm paperthin!" He gave the cameras a look.

"Uh oh!" Birdo turns to Bowser, who slowly backs away, "Look, I don't want trouble."

Bowser didn't notice the flying glove until it hit him, literally. He tumbled over the edge of the platform.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

FOUR MINUTES REMAINING

Rosalina used minor magic to detect any threats, and quickly sidestepped them.

Peach noticed this and tried to copy her. But a glove flew at her face and knocked her over.

Kooper ran around the platform, screaming his lungs out. Soon he found himself about to run into Vivian.

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOK OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUT!" But it was too late. Kooper crashed into Vivian, and they both fell off of the platform.

(Koops, the Teenage Koopa: Hey, I just realized that I had no camera time! I demand to be watched in my moment of glory!")

Koops just held onto the platform, and retreated into his shell whenever a glove was about to hit him.

Suddenly, Mario called, "TIME! Let's see who get knocked onto the trampoline: Daisy, Goombella, Yoshi, Wario, Bobbery, Luigi, Toadette, Dixie, Toad, DK, Waluigi, Bowser, Peach, Kooper, and Vivian. Viewers, please vote for these guys to be eliminated. The others (Birdo, Rosalina, Bombette, Watt, and Koops) are safe... for now. Bye!"

"Dude, who are you talking to?" Kammy asked, "If you're on drugs, can you care to spare a few?"

"Oh, sure, whatever... WAIT WHAT!?"

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

A/N: That's all. Remember to vote, and please review. If you didn't enjoy this, give some advice on how to make it better, but please don't flame!


	2. Chapter 2

# The Mario Party Game Show! Ep 2 #  
Episode 2: Hot Bob-Omb

A/N: Hello viewers! Thanks to Daisyfan9, KhaosOmega, Bossrunner, Boomshroom, Soliddude1175, and Kaiimi for the reviews. And I agree, Kaiimi, gameshows are a popular trend in the Mario section, aren't they? Thanks for the votes, guys (and gals).

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

The cameras turn on a face the outdoor stage for another episode of the game show. The 20 contestants stand on the stage with the host, Mario.

"Hello fans! It's me, your host, Mario! And this is..." Mario began.

The crowd shouted, "THE MARIO PARTY GAME SHOW!"

"I don't see why I'm still here. I hate this place!" Bowser grunted, crossing his arms.

"Bowser," Dixie sighed, "Do you even know the main prize for winning the contest in the game show?"

"Uh... a trampoline?" He answered.

Dixie facepalmed herself, "No, moron! You win a million coins!"

"Wow! This place is not as stinky, smelly, or terrible," Bowser suddenly gave a fake smile.

"Whatever," Dixie rolled her eyes.

Wario suddenly jumped into Daisy's face, "BLARGUADJFJSKDKWLELQKSLCKFLEKDKS!"

"OH MY GOD A FREAKING GREMLIN!" Daisy slaps Wario, who screams in pain.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me? I was just scaring the hell out of you!" Wario dumbly thought of an excuse for his rude behavior.

"Go die in a pit, you skunk!" Peach cut in. She kicked Wario in the face. He tumbled off of the stage.

"You just got burned!" Waluigi laughed.

"Oh man, I'm so nervous. I barely got camera time last episode," Vivian shuddered, "What if the fans don't like me?"

"Don't worry, Vivian!" Watt reassured, "I'm sure you'll make it! You might even make it to the finals, but of course I'll win!"

(Vivian, Ex-Shadow Siren: "Wow, that was harsh".)

"I, like, hope I don't get, like, out!" Goombella laughed, "I'm too, like, pretty to get out, like, right, Toadette?"

(Goombella, Blonde: "This answer will, like, affect my whole, like, life for, like, forever!")

"Whatever, Goombella," Toadette was staring off in the distance.

(Goombella, Blond: "So... is this thing recording me, or am I talking to myself?")

"Hey, where's Koops?" Kooper looked around until he saw Koops in the crowd, "The eff? Koops, why are you in the crowd!? Get up here!"

"I can't! I'm having an identity crisis!" Koops replied.

(Koops, Teenage Koopa: WHO AM I!? How do we move our fingers? How do we do!? How were we made? WHY were we made? What's my purpose?! TELL ME!")

(Kooper, Explorer: "I think that Koops is on drugs. Or maybe he just quit drugs. Why else would he act so strange?")

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen!" Mario began.

"Why are the ladies always first. Men never get what they want. Like that tricycle I wanted for my birthday when I turned three," Toad complained, crossing his arms.

"You were three, Toad. Get over it!" Toadette slapped him.

"I'm gonna explode from excitement!" Bombette cheered.

"You better not!" Bobbery scolded, "You do that, you don't get ice cream!"

"Wait, when did you two become friends and or related?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh, he's my great-great-great-great-great-great great-grandpa's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandson ," Bombette informed.

"Huh?" Yoshi was confused.

(Yoshi, Dinosaur: "I lost her when she said 'great'.")

"Let us begin the elimination!" Mario ended.

"Here we go," Birdo whispered.

"As we all know from last episode, Birdo, Rosalina, Bombette, Watt, and Koops are safe! So that leaves everyone else. Anyways, everyone but Toadette, Peach, Bobbery, and Waluigi are safe with zero votes.

"NOOOO!" Toadette fell to her knees.

"Take back what you say now, Toadette?" Toad chuckles.

"Get up, Toadette! You only have one vote!" Mario said.

"Oh," Toadette joins all of the other safe contestants.

"Okay. Two of you have only one vote, but one of you have two. Bobbery, may you please step forward," Mario instructed. Bobbey shook with anxiety as Mario told him his status, "Bobbery, you are..."

(Bobbery, Ex-Sailor: "This is it. All I can do is cross my fingers and toes.")

(Rosalina, Mother: "I hate to break it to you, but if Bobbery knew if he didn't have neither fingers nor toes, he might go insane.")

"Safe!"

"YES! OH YEAH!" Bobbery jumped up and down with joy.

"Peach, you are also safe with one vote," Mario sighed.

"That means I'm out!? Why does everyone like Wario better than me!?" Waluigi passed out in horror after he says this.

"Well, before we go, let's watch WALUIGI'S GOLDEN MOMENTS!" A TV came down on the stage and replayed some clips with Waluigi in them.

/7/7/7/Clip 1/7/7/7/

"Like, wow! That's alot of, like, words! Like, can I, like, read that again? I'd like to know what, like, what I'm doing!" Goombella requested.

"Shut up already! You're so annoying!" Waluigi cried. He kicks her off the stage. Goombella lands on Bombette.

"Ah! That hurts!" Bombette cries.

/7/7/7/Clip 2/7/7/7/

"Hey, are we forming an alliance?" Wario asked, trying hard to stay on the now fast-spinning platform, "We are brothers you know."

Waluigi was about to agree, but then he took a whiff of air. Wario was fat and smelly, so of coarse, Waluigi could only take one course of action:

"Screw you!" Waluigi kicked Wario in the shin.

"OWAWAWAWA!" Wario fell over and rolled around the platform, narrowly avoiding other players.

/7/7/7/Clip 3/7/7/7/

A shoe thrown by someone who has been eliminated hits Waluigi in the back of his head.

"Hey! Who the hell threw this!?" He screamed. No one answered, which made Waluigi furious. He threw the shoe at Bowser.

"Ugh! Waluigi, what the #$&!?" Bowser picks up the shoe.

"You threw that at me!" He explained.

"Hey, numbskull, Bowser doesn't wear shoes!" DK laughed. Suddenly, he was hit by the shoe.

"Sorry, meant to hit Waluigi," Bowser snickered.

"You little!" DK ran towards Bowser, but suddenly Birdo, who was for some reason wearing boxing gloves, punched DK in the face, knocking him over the edge off the platform.

"Birdo, what the #$&?" Waluigi asked, a little scared.

"I'm tired of all of your stupid fighting! It's giving me a headache, so I'm gonna shut you up!" Birdo gives a swift blow to Waluigi's stomach, who floats off of the platform.

"What, I'm paperthin!" He gave the cameras a look.

/7/7/7/Clip End/7/7/7/

"Wow, for only, like, one episode, Waluigi has, like, a lot of clips!" Goombella laughed, "I, like, can't even count them!"

"There's three clips! How is that hard to count?" Birdo explodes.

"After two and a half, it gets really complicated on the number line," Goombella stupidly says.

"You make us blonds look terrible! Beat it!" Peach kicks Goombella in the face, knocking her off stage.

"FOR THE LOVE OF COCONUTS, PEACH, STOP KICKING PEOPLE!" Mario screamed. He then turned to the unconscious Waluigi, "Bye!"

Mario pushes a button on his microphone, making a crane pick up Waluigi, and take him to who knows where.

"Now that he's gone, let's get to the next minigame!" Mario looked at a sheet of paper that was given to him moments earlier by Kammy, "Ah, there is one suggestion by... SoldDude175."

"Mario, you stupid idiot, it's 'Soliddude1175.' Can you not read!?" Kammy screams.

Mario continued, "Whatever. Anyways, he suggests that we have some sort of game where we strap bombs to three players and when they touch another player, the bomb is magically strapped onto the player that just got touched. Since we don't have magic-"

"But-" Kammy tried to protest.

"Shut up Kammy! No buts. Anyways, we'll strap a device on all of your backs. Now, each of these devices have two things you need to know of: a touch sensor, which allows it to know when you are touched. The next thing it has is a battery that is used for electrocution. Anyways, you all have three minutes to touch everyone else. Why? If you touch someone, it either turns the electric current on or off. When the three minutes are up, all currents that are on will activate and shock the corresponding players. If you are shocked, you are up for elimination. By the way, we didn't use bombs because for some reason, people blow up too, spilling guts everywhere, which is a pain for our janitors. Anyways, let's begin!" Mario almost fainted from all the talking, "Kammy..."

"I know," Kammy blasts all 19 contestants with her wand, and sends them to the same platform as on the last challenge, except it wasn't spinning, and it was surrounded by fencing, so that no one would fall off.

"Ready... set... go!" The announcer... anounced. Kinda what it's for, you think?

THREE MINUTES

"Attack!" Koops shouted, charging at Toadette.

"What did I do!?" Toadette cried.

"WAIT!? What the hell are you doing, idiots!?" Bowser roared, "Have you even given this a thought!? If we don't touch each other foe three minutes, we all run home free!"

"Oh, that's simple. Never thought of that," Wario snickered, picking his nose.

"It's the gremlin again!" Daisy shrieked. She punched Wario down. There was a clicking sound.

"I can't stop running!" Koops cried. He crashes into Toadette. There is another click.

TWO MINUTES LEFT

"Why you!" Wario leaps up and lunges at Daisy, but he instead lands on Goombella.

"Ah!" She screams, so no one hears the click.

"You jerk!" Toadette kicks Koops off of her, then gets up. Because of the kick, the device that Koops wears clicks.

ONE MINUTE REMAINING

"Everyone, stop and shut it!" Bowser shouted, "Everyone, split up and don't touch each other or I swear to coconuts that I will murder your children in their sleep! But first, everyone who got touched, touch another person who got touched!"

"Like, okay!" Goombella was about to tap on Wario's hat, and Toadette was about to poke Koops' shell so that they wouldn't get out, but suddenly the timer buzzed.

"TIMES UP!" Mario's voice rang.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toadette screamed. But she wasn't electrocuted. Then she noticed that everyone but Koops, Goombella, Wario, and her were being electrocuted.

"I made all of the circuits start with on so you all could get punsished for not entertaining the fans. So now, fans, which idiot are you going to vote for?" Mario asked.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Koops, Goombella, Toadette, and Wario are safe.

You can vote for Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Bowser, DK, Dixie, Kooper, Bombette, Watt, Vivian, or Bobbery. See you next time. And don't forget to suggest a challenge!


	3. Chapter 3

# The Mario Party Game Show! Ep 3 #  
IT'S ELECTRIFYING!

A/N: First off, THANK ALL OF YOU FOE YOUR REVIEWS! I did that in all caps because IT'S FUN! I would also like to correct the heading for last "episode." Hot Bob-Omb was for a prototype episode, and it should be fixed soon if I HAVE THE TIME TO CARE! ENJOY!

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"Hello, fans! This is your host Mario, and do I have a show for you! Welcome to THE MARIO PARTY GAME SHOW!" Mario cracked almost all of the glass in the audience area with his extremely loud voice. Many people screamed as they covered their ears. One person's ears bleed.

"Uh... oops. Let's just get a janitor and sweep up the dead body, okay? Anyways, tonight we are going to eliminate one contestant! And thanks to the six viewers that voted in the right amount of time! These reviewers are Soliddude1175, Yoshpa Kong, KhaosOmega, the ultimate werehog, Kaiimi, and BoomShroom, though the later was as a guest. Anyways, the majority of them have also given a minigame suggestion, but we'll get to that later. Peach, Watt, Luigi, and Dixie, please step up," Mario continued.

"Oh no!" Luigi began to cry.

"Shut up Luigi! Quit being a crybaby and just lose like a man!" Peach slapped him, "We don't need scum like you on the ship."

"Peach, what are you talking about?" Dixie asks.

"Don't question me, Lieutenant! I'm the captain of this ship, I say we go left! So is that port or starboard?" Peach ordered.

"Just ignore her, Dixie," Watt sighed.

"Okay, before I reveal who got the most votes, I'm going to tell you why people voted for you. Peach, not only are you a dumb blond, but someone is after you and trying to get you kicked from the show. Watt, nobody likes you for some reason. Luigi, you're a pathetic piece of crap, and Dixie, some random person voted for you. They just don't know why," Mario admitted.

"What!? I'm not a dumb blond! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Peach began to cry.

"This is why I left her for Pauline," Mario murmured. No one noticed.

"NOBODY LIKES ME!? THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE! WHO DOESN'T LIKE ME!? HUH!? I'M THE CUTEST PAPAER MARIO CHARACTER EVER! AND SOMEONE DOESN'T LIKE ME!? WHO IS IT! I'LL CRUSH THEM!" Watt exploded. She sent electricity flying everywhere.

"OH MY GOD RUN!" Luigi immediately ran away from the stage faster than a speeding bullet.

"Wow this is shocker! Lol, puns!" Goombella laughed.

"While you shut up already!?" Wario breathed in her face.

"Gross!" Goombella wheezed. Suddenly, both were electrocuted.

"Toadette! Look out!" Toad pushed Toadette out of the way of a small lightning bolt, but he accidentally also pushed her into Watt.

"HFJXHNSHSKAGDKSHSOBRJSPXBDLBCKWBDPAJDBDLSJXNXHSOB DLDBXKSGDKFBSKDGYJDDBXJBDKDNDBSKDBCJSLBXKSNXBDNDBD BXBWNBDHCJDNDNJDJHFKWJDJDXKNDFJBDDJXJAOWGQLFBXMBZM XVDOSHEPFHEJJAGCIWHFKGSCLKCEBCODYIOHHBDJDLGWPDBDKS CBSLSHWLDGQKDVXOTJDNEJSKSKYWLKDFYMDBXJZVFKAGDJDSJG DJDBDJXHSKZVXBZJZJXHJXJDHXBXG!" Toadette... something. It was a really freaky sound.

Dixie facepalmed, "Why doesn't anything go right?"

Bowser ducked out of the way as a lightning bolt flew at him, "Nice one! Except for the fact that you missed, idiot!"

The whole stage started to shake now, raining debris everywhere. The crowd ran around and screamed.

"No! Stupid #$& Watt! He's ruining my TV show!" Mario cursed.

(Mario, Host: "If he... oh, that's a she? Well, THAT explains alot. Anyways, if she keeps this up, we'll have our show cancelled!")

"Okay, contestants! Say hello to our first mini-challenge! GET WATT THE #$& OUT OF HERE!" Mario demanded.

"On it!" Koops and Kooper said at the same time. They flew out at Watt in their shells, but were electrocuted immediately.

"Leave it to me, captain Peach!" Peach declared. She bravely marched... the wrong way. She soon fell off of the stage.

"Somebody stop her!" Bombette cried. Beside her layed DK, who was crushed by a piano moments ago.

"Looks like DK is facing the music! Lol, puns!" Goombella sang. She was again hit by lightning.

Finally, Luigi, who wore rubber gloves, hits Watt in the head with a chair. She immediately passed out.

"By the way," Mario coughed, getting up, "Watt is eliminated with three votes. Luigi, you automatically get immunity. Now on to the main game. Since most if not all of our equipment is destroyed-"

"I can fix it with my magic!" Kammy interrupted.

"Where do you think we are? A world with big castles, talking mushrooms, and armies of turtles? Get real, Kammy!" Mario spat.

"But-"

"I don't wanna hear it. Anyways, the only game we can afford to play is the one BoomShroom suggested, which is a game of sacrifice. Kammy will send you to a maze in who knows where. All of you will have to decide which five of you will be put up for elimination. Everyone can resist sacrifice. If less than five people are sacrificed within a secret time limit, ALL OF YOU WILL BE SACRIFICED! Oh, and Luigi is excluded from this challenge, so he will eat cookies with me in the castle. Bye!" Mario finishes, so Kammy transports them to the maze.

"So... who to sacrifice?" Yoshi asked.

"No idea. And how do we even sacrifice a person?" Bobbery added.

"Maybe the writing on this wall can help!" Daisy suggested, "Hey, I just noticed that everyone is conscious again."

Vivian's eyes grow wide, "Oh no... that means that..."

"Ugh! Why, like, does my coffee, like, taste like dirt!?" Goombella complained.

"Becuase," Peach grinned, "It was GROUND five minutes ago."

Then they both laughed, "Lol, puns!"

Dixie facepalmed, "Those two gotta go."

"To sacrifice a contestant, push them into the circle!" Mario says, pointing at a circle.

"Okay!" Bowser kicks Peach and Goombella in the circle.

"You too, fatty!" Toadette scowled, pushing Wario.

"Ack!" Wario grunted, landing in the circle.

"Who next!?" Bombette asked.

"Maybe... Koops!" Kooper laughed, pushing in Koops.

"Hey, why me?" Koops wondered.

(Kooper, Explorer: "If I told him on TV, things would go crazy.")

"Uh... I want to be the last Koopa standing!" Kooper lied.

"Jerk!" Daisy said, pushing in Kooper.

"Okay, that's it! You all had 1 minute 24 seconds left. All contestants but Koops, Kooper, Peach, Wario, and Goombella are safe! You all know the drill!" Mario informed.

"Yeah! And here's a special add-on to the gameshow! Every time you suggest a minigame, it must be the theme of a Mario Party board. Next episode's theme is the jungle! Ciao!" Kammy added.

"Shut up, Kammy," Mario sighed.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

A/N: I guess that's it. Till next time. Sorry for the short chapter!


End file.
